


Fic ideas and challenges for people

by Cheshireskitten



Category: Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, StarCraft
Genre: How has no one thought of this before!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshireskitten/pseuds/Cheshireskitten
Summary: I'm crap at writing, and I love to read these are some ideas I've had and am surprised nobody thought to write these crossover's before. I'll try to post idea's but these will not be full stories, hopefully someone will like the idea and write their own fic or expand on what I wrote.





	1. Zerg in star wars

The Queen of blades and a small portion of the zerg swarm are transported to the star wars universe. The swarm evolves to adapt to the new universe and kerrigan gains a new instinct to breed. At some point she captures obi wan and finds something about him appealing so infects him turning him into her consort and general of the swarm.

Another take on this idea..... Kerrigan sends a single drone through a dimensional portal it carries not only the genetic codes for the entire swarm but psychic copies of Kerrigan, and abenthur. The drone is weakened by the dimensional shift and is slowly dying. In order for the zerg to live it must infest another being and transfer the psyonic copies. The planet it arrived on was Naboo during the droid invasion and it stumbled upon a Jedi. The drone used the last of its life to bite the Jedi injecting a concentrated dose of the hyper evolution virus and the minds of Kerrigan and abenthur. The minds of these two are semi aware and begin to subtly alter the Jedi in mind and body all the while watching or suitable hosts to take over. It's on genosis that abenthur finds an adequate host in count dooku. The zerg geneticist expels himself from The imprisoned Jedi as a small larvae like slug and some how gets into dooku. The genosians are swiftly infested the Jedi leaves the planet and has it placed under quarantine not to prevent the new zerg Swarm from spreading but to allow it to establish stable base strains before moving on to other planets and systems. Kerrigan finds her new body in the duchess santine and the planet mandalor soon falls to the swarm.


	2. Star wars gone on a treck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cross over i don't see often or well done

Anakin, obi-wan, ahsoka, and their clone troopers are assigned a new battle cruiser with an experimental droid only piloting, hyper drive engine, and stasis units. Their first mission With the cruiser was supposed to be a milk run. All they had to do was escort senator amidala to diplomatic gala near the outter rim. Due to the design every passenger had to be in stasis for the duration of the voyage. After they are all in stasis just before the ship goes into hyperspace the navigation system has a glitch.  
Untold millennia later the ship's engine fails the droids long ago ceasing to function are in able to repair the malfunction. The cruisers systems begin to wake it passengers while transmitting a distress signal. This attracts the attention of a federation star ship on a five year exploratory mission.


	3. Dr. Who starcraft

The doctor and Martha run into Jack harkness further in the future on the protons home world. Later when escape from the end of the universe, they track down the master who has become the power behind the throne of the Terran empire. The master had a psy-emitter set off near the doctor and his companions location knowing the doctor could easily escape the swarm. What he didn't consider was the other time Lord's willingness to sacrifice himself to save his friends. The doctor is captured by the zerg and Martha, Jack, and the Master are forced to work together to save not just the doctor but all of time. Because if the Doctor becomes a part of the swarm everything maybe lost.


	4. Dragon in the temple

First idea Obi wan's home planet has a second symbiotic sentient species the creatures have a unique connection to the force. Unlike most the can't channel the force into an overt ways like telekinesis or healing. They can use it to alter their bodies drastically, consciously and instinctively (basically limited shape shifting ), They can also shift large their mass into the foce (size shifting). the force is a very physical part of these creatures, This close connection to the force left the species largely out of touch with the physical world it was not uncommon for one of them to starve to death while learning their abilities. centuries ago An older female of this species weak among her kind in the force was more grounded in the physical world as a result, she took in orphaned clutches and raised the hatchlings but mourned as they to soon lost touch with the world. As she cared for her final nest in her last days she had a rare vision of the future two paths. One her people slowly went extint, a second were they lived and thrived both in the force and reality.   
She went to the nearest towns and stole a small child from each as well a few older children to look after The younglings. She took them to her nest and used all but the last dregs of her life to start an initial bond between The eggs and the human younglings, when the eggs hatched each one bonded fully with a child the b onings unlocked a new ability among the hatchlings they could physically attach to their bond mates skin appearing to look like a very detailed tatoo. With the last remains of her health she returned the children to the nearest village and faded into nothing before their eyes.  
Now days all children are presented to the nests to see if they bond. The day obi wan was taken he was bonded to a rare set of twin hatchlings (two hatched from the same egg) that morning. Twins had traditionally tended to the unmatched (the eggs now only hatched when a potential binder was present) n fortunately obi wan's parents had given up custody of their child to the order before he had bonded.   
Years later Qui gon and obi wan return to obi wan's home planet to fulfil his duties days later they leave The planet with crates of unhatched eggs.


	5. Time lord jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Lord obi wan.

How would it affect the star wars universe if obi wan was a Jedi trained time lord.....


	6. Iron druid/supernatural

Gabriel figures that his father needs something to snap him out of his depression, so he looks through the multiverse and finds a world with a very unique druid. the man is thousands of years old and looks like a twenty something hippy, with an Irish wolfhound as his sidekick. He kidnapped the druid his teacher and student and takes them to a few months before the death of Mary Winchester and tells them that he's changing history and cheering his dad up at the same time and tells them they need to teach the Winchesters to be druids and put a big wrench in his brothers plans before he'll return them to their world the same moment he took them.


	7. Game of thrones and clone wars

Some how Obi wan and Anikin with their newly assigned padawans (a toguta girl and a Trianii queen = female of feline species) and their clone battalions. whom were assigned to escort Padme and Santine on a diplomatic mission in a remote are of the outer rim. Something goes very wrong and they end up crashed on an unknown planet so steeped in the force the seasons change depending on the ebb and flow of the light (summer) and dark side (winter). Well and truly stuck they must make a life for them selves and their clone troops.


End file.
